


Crossfire

by HunterusHeroicus93



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus93/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus93
Summary: Grizz will stand up to anyone - even Campbell - to protect those he loves.





	Crossfire

Sam couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so happy. Grizz had returned safely from the expedition to find farmland, along with the news that they were successful. Although Allie and Will’s fates were still uncertain, and Lexie shared control of the town with Harry, he still felt as though things could get better for all of them. He still had hope, because he still had Grizz.  
  
He wandered through the town, heading towards the shop. He wanted to find something to surprise Grizz with, but he couldn’t decide what.  
  
Someone stopped in front of him, and he looked up.  
  
“Where are you going?” Campbell asked, looking amused.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and tried to go around, but Campbell stood in his way.  
  
“What do you want, Campbell?”  
  
“I just asked you a question. What’s wrong with that?”  
  
“Leave me alone.”  
  
“Can’t I spend time with my brother?” Campbell whined. He feigned a hurt expression. Sam huffed.  
  
“You hate me, remember? Now, let me pass.” Sam tried to push past, but Campbell stuck out a hand and grabbed Sam’s jacket.  
  
“Get off me,” Sam growled, pulling away.  
  
“Not until you tell me where you’re going.”  
  
“It’s none of your business.” Sam glared at him, and Campbell’s smirk faded. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Don’t speak to me like that,” he warned.  
  
Sam avoided eye contact. “Just let me go.”  
  
“No, I think you need to be taught a lesson.” He shoved Sam to the ground. Sam cried out in pain and shock as Campbell towered over him, baring his teeth.  
  
“_Campbell!_”  
  
The shout distracted him, and he whirled round. Grizz was running towards them, looking furious.  
  
“Grizz, don’t!” Sam shouted. Grizz ignored him. He hurled himself at Campbell, tackling him. The force knocked the wind out of Campbell and he fell, gasping. Grizz got up, unscathed, and turned to Sam. He reached out a hand. Sam took it, pulling himself to his feet.  
  
“You okay?” Grizz asked.  
  
Sam nodded, then spotted Campbell standing behind Grizz, looking murderous.  
  
Grizz turned, and ducked as a fist flew towards his face.  
  
“You’re going to pay for that,” Campbell growled. He threw another punch, this time connecting with Grizz’s jaw. Grizz spat blood.  
  
“_Stop! _ ” Sam cried, pulling Grizz’s arm.  
  
“You want one, too?” Campbell said icily.  
  
Grizz stepped in front of him. “Don’t fucking touch him.”  
  
Campbell cocked his head at Grizz. “Fine.” He aimed another punch at Grizz, who deflected it, and slammed his fist into Campbell’s face. Blood spurted from his nose and he staggered backwards. He let out a roar of anger and charged at Grizz, knocking him over. He began bombarding Grizz with hits as Grizz thrashed and Sam screamed.  
  
People began appearing at the scene, watching in horror at the bloodshed. Clark and Luke raced forwards and grabbed Campbell, pinning his arms behind his back and dragging him away. Grizz gasped and coughed. Sam rushed to him and knelt down.  
  
“Oh, Grizz. What the hell were you thinking?” His fingers brushed Grizz’s cheek, and Grizz winced at the touch.  
  
“Couldn’t let him hurt you,” he choked out. Sam leaned forwards.  
  
“You’re an idiot,” he smiled.  
  
Kelly and Gordie hurried over to assess the damage.  
  
“You’re going to be okay, Grizz,” Kelly said softly. “Let’s get him up.”  
  
Gordie and Sam took Grizz’s arms and heaved him to his feet, half-carrying him towards the hospital. Sam leaned into him, wondering how he got so lucky to have a boyfriend willing to stand up to his brother to protect him.


End file.
